


Activate

by TheRoarOfAtlas



Series: Tales Of Suplex City [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bruises, Chicks Dig The Mask, F/M, Female Reader, Hurt/Comfort, I miss Big Red Machine Kane, People being kind to Kane is my weakness, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Terminator Style, Title Taken From FM Attack's Activate, Wrestle AU: Suplex City, thigh riding, this got so long, too much plot, wrestlers without the wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoarOfAtlas/pseuds/TheRoarOfAtlas
Summary: Oh good, it's time for no apologies again! We return to the City That Shows No Mercy, with a bit of a deviation from the norm as far as the title goes. Contains literal Big Red Machine!Kane. This is some Terminator nonsense.[x-posted to Tumblr]Enjoy!





	Activate

[ACTIVATE <3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZP9kivy_gU)

* * *

 

 

You wiped the sweat off your brow and sighed heavily for the third time that night. The pile of trash bags didn’t seem to be getting any smaller and you were _tired_.

 

You finally saw your coworker lurch out the door into the alley and you smiled in relief, beckoning him over. “Hey, can you help m…me…” Your words died in your throat as the person stood to his full height and you realized no, that was _not_ your coworker. “Oh. Uh, sorry to b-bother you.” You squeaked. The man, his face hidden by a deep hood, seemed to be looking at you.

 

You took a step back when he took a step forward, uncertain as to what his intentions were. Screaming for help didn’t usually garner any kind of response in this city, everyone was too scared of a Family trap to do anything. Maybe you could outrun him-

 

A large, gloved hand closed down on one of the trash bags and without a word, the massive man moved it to the dumpster. “Oh! _You_ don’t have to help me, it’s okay. I thought you were the young man I work with, I-I’m sure you have more important things to do than give me a hand.” You were a little envious of the ease he had moving the bag, they were all so heavy to you! _Why_ did Mr. Nakamura have to use contractor bags for _everything?_

 

The man looked towards you again, but that deep hood and the poor lighting in the alley hid his facial features well. You got the feeling that was intentional. Maybe he was from the Underground?

 

“A-Are you hungry? I can…I can get you some food. You _really_ don’t have to help me.” You protested as he carried on moving the bags silently. “Okay just stay here, I’m--I’ll be right back.” You scrambled back into the store without waiting for a response, sure you weren’t going to get one anyway.

 

You had an extra sandwich sitting in the fridge, a _little_ fancier than the average sandwich even though the lettuce was wilted. Grabbing a paper plate on your way by the counter, you hurried back outside.

 

The alley behind Strong Style appeared deserted at first, _all_ the trash bags neatly deposited into the dumpster. “Hey, where did you go?” You asked loudly. “I brought you something!” A large form rose from the almost-pitch black beside the dumpster and you quickly held out the paper plate. “Here, you must have worked up an appetite moving all that stuff.” You offered, confused when he remained still. “C’mon, I have to finish closing up shop. And _you_ have to eat this, otherwise it’ll go to waste!”

 

The man (you were assuming, anyhow) crept forward, seeming hesitant to come closer to the guttering light source over the door. He finally got within reach and eased the plate out of your hands, offering you a solemn nod. He was _awfully_ bundled up for it being early June.

 

“Hey I…I’m sure you already know this, but there’s a guy named Mick who runs a soup kitchen. In case you can’t get a job for a little while and you need a good meal.” You kept your voice soft, unsure of how skittish he might be.

 

A single, greasy-looking lock of dark hair slipped out of the hood when he bent his head to eat the sandwich _directly_ off the plate. You reached out instinctively to tuck it back behind his ear and only just caught yourself in time before he was glancing up at you again. At least, that’s what you _thought_ he was doing. You were a little distracted by the hunk of paper plate in his mouth, hanging from between his teeth as he chewed and stared at you from the dark recesses of that hood. Suddenly, a blue-white light flickered from the area where his right eye should be, a weak flash of LED in the black. He flinched, taking a step back and shaking his head.

 

There was a high-pitched noise that made your ears ring and you shuddered, the reflex motion closing your eyes momentarily. When you opened them again, the man was gone. You heard a manhole cover clatter loudly in the relative quiet of the night. You wondered if you’d just witnessed one of the Family’s tricks.

 

But no, those usually ended in kidnappings. _Or worse_. So just a...strange occurrence.

 

…

 

It wasn’t hard to get used to strange occurrences in a city like this. Or rather, that’s what you told yourself after the fourth time you’d stumbled across the huge man in the alley. At this point you were basically expecting him. He held out his arms and you obliged him with the trash bag. He had a limp, you noticed abruptly. Did he always have a limp?

 

“Did you get hurt?” You asked, not really expecting an answer and not too surprised when you didn’t get one. “Right, I should have known. Bear traps.” His head snapped up at your joke and he tilted it to the side after a minute, appearing confused. “Ah, never mind big guy.” You waved it off, clearing your throat awkwardly. “Have you been going to Mick’s? Getting some of that spaghetti into you?”

 

He nodded slowly and you smiled, sitting down on the steps and patting the wood beside you.

 

“C’mere and sit for a minute? You seem like you could use a breather.” He shook his head wildly, that flickering blue-white light back again in the darkness of his hood. “What? I’m not gonna’ bite, man.” You huffed in annoyance. The LED was so bright it left afterimages in your vision whenever you looked away, and you almost thought you caught a glimpse of a face illuminated by the cool white glow.

 

He shook his head again, clutching his coat a little tighter to himself.

 

“Okay man, alright.” You relented. “Thanks for your help anyway, I guess. Even if you wanna’ act like I have rabies.”

 

“Sorry, thank…you.”

 

You almost toppled off the steps, barely grabbing the railing in time. “You can talk?!” He nodded again, one large, gloved hand easing you back onto the stairs. “Why didn’t you _tell_ me?” He shrugged. “Don’t you _shrug_ at me!” You glared up at him, “I have so many questions, no shrugging!”

 

“Can’t answer them.” He said curtly.

 

“You don’t even know what I was gonna’ ask!”

 

“I can guess.” The LED looked like an iris and pupil up close, rapidly contracting and expanding in the dim light.

 

“What’s your name?” You asked quickly.

 

He seemed startled, tilting his head to the side again. “Name.”

 

“Yeah, considering I’ve been calling you ‘man’ and ‘dude’ this whole time, I’d like to know your _name_.” You stressed the word.

 

“Can answer that.” He spoke with a strange, deliberate cadence, as though he had to think about which words to use. “Usually people ask something different.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Where I come from.” A second of hesitation. “What...I am.”

 

“Well now I know what’s off-limits!” You replied cheerily, smile dimming a fraction as you processed what he had said. _What I am_. “So c’mon. What’s your name?”

 

“K-Kane.” He muttered, the LED blinking a few times. It _seriously_ looked like an eye.

 

“What did you mean by ‘ _what I am_ ’, Kane?”

 

He gestured at the hood. “I don’t look right. People ask questions.”

 

“Ah, so like. _Hunchback of Notre Dame_ style.”

 

“Quasimodo.” He sounded exhausted. “I’m not as good-looking.”

 

“How long has it been since you’ve eaten, Kane?” You asked cautiously. He _was_ leaning pretty heavily on the railing. He just shook his head in reply and you sighed. “Look, don’t go anywhere okay? I’ll be right back.”

 

You returned a few minutes later with a cup of cola and two extra sandwiches, whistling quietly to attract Kane’s attention. You wondered if the reason why he was so quick to hide was because of how he looked under that hood.

 

“Kane?” You called softly, “I brought food!”

 

There was a scuffling noise from the shadows by the dumpster, and a body crash-landed inches away from the stairs. It was a man all dressed in black and purple. _An Acolyte_. You yelped, almost dropping the plate and cup.

 

“Kane!” You said it louder now, unsure if he was alright. Another Acolyte slammed into the bricks on the opposite side of the alley, crumpling to the ground. “ _Kane!_ ” You hopped from foot to foot, too scared to leave the tiny circle of light by the door. “Are you okay?” You asked fearfully as his familiar form emerged from the darkness.

 

He nodded, limping badly now. “Alright.” He pointed at the door. “You should go inside.” He said calmly.

 

“What? No way! You were just-”

 

“You should go inside.” He repeated, then, “Please.”

 

“You’ve got to be fucking _kidding_ me man!” You snapped in irritation. “You’re hurt! You’re limping! You were already limping before! You’re obviously hungry! Let me! Give you! These sandwiches!” You shoved the plate into his hands, all but growling as you crossed your arms and glared at him. “Don’t be such a martyr. Eat the damn food.” You scolded.

 

“You don’t understand.“ Kane began to say, the LED flaring bright for a split second after he put the plate and cup down on the steps. An arm wrapped around his neck from behind and you jumped back, screaming for your boss while Kane struggled with the Acolyte.

 

“ _Mr. Nakamura!_ ” Shinsuke Nakamura, ever the drama king, _kicked_ the door open instead of just using the handle. He proceeded to strike a fantastic pose on the stairs beside you while he accessed in the situation. “Mr. Nakamura, please! You have to help-”

 

“The big one.” Shinsuke interrupted you, raising an eyebrow. “Correct?”

 

“Yeah, how did you…?”

 

“Surveillance cameras.” Shinsuke gracefully slipped off the steps, circling the two struggling men. He lashed out with a vicious kick and you heard the dull _crunch_ of bone as the Acolyte’s leg gave in. The man screamed, releasing Kane and flopping to the ground. Nakamura’s boot ended up pressed to his jaw, pinning him to the pavement. “Who sent you and why? I’ll break your skull.” Shinsuke said nonchalantly. Everything about your boss was either offhanded or _hyper_ -dramatic, with no areas in-between.

 

“ _Fuck_ you.” The man spat up at him and Shinsuke sighed, seeming inconvenienced. He ground the heel of his boot against the man’s cheek, a savage grin crossing his face when the Acolyte squealed in pain.

 

“Let him go. I know who--” Kane paused to cough violently, still doubled over on the asphalt. “Here for me.”

 

“Yeah-o, but _why_.” Nakamura gave the whimpering Acolyte a hard look. “Not much fun when ‘Taker’s _toys_ go missing and you have to track them down, is it?”

 

“Enough.” Kane implored the wiry man, tugging on his arm. “Let him go. He’ll just tell ‘Taker where I am anyway. You kill him and it’ll loose hell on you.”

 

“Run along to ‘Taker, rat.” Shinsuke growled, flourishing his leg and then retreating to the steps where you stood. “Did they hurt you?”

 

“N-No, I’m-”

 

“Good.” Nakamura rumpled your hair, his expression fond. “Get inside. _Both_ of you.” He said pointedly, obviously noticing Kane try to slink off. “You can eat your sandwiches in there.”

 

Kane limped along behind you, seeming sullen even after he took up a spot on the counter and clumsily crammed one sandwich into the void of his hood.

 

Nakamura returned to the now-crowded back room with his personal toolbox, setting in on the counter beside Kane and opening it up. “You can head home, if you want.” He said dismissively to you. As though the man in front of him hadn’t been attacked minutes ago in the back alley.

 

You shook your head, your heart pounding. “What?! No way! Those guys could still be out there!”

 

“Nakamura, she can’t fight like we can.” Kane pointed out. Shinsuke paid him no mind, pulling up the right leg of Kane’s ragged pants to expose bare skin and… _metal?_ You took a step back, making a noise of confusion before you realized how rude it would be to do so. The LED in Kane’s hood dimmed and he looked down at the plate in his lap. “Sorry.” He mumbled.

 

“No! No no, don’t apologize. I’m the one that should apologize, jeez. I didn’t mean to…to react like that. I’ve seen prosthetics before obviously. I’m still just jumpy.” You tried to explain, feeling awful for flinching the way you had.

 

Kane snorted. “Prosthetics. Yeah.” He grunted as Nakamura took a flathead screwdriver to the metal, the larger man slowly eating the other sandwich.

 

“Is your face…?” You trailed off, unsure of how to pose the question. Kane nodded curtly, saving you the trouble. “So that’s why you have the hood? And the gloves?”

 

Kane tugged the glove off of his right hand, displaying scarred skin with red metal shining through at his knuckles when he clenched his fist. “Everywhere.”

 

“He’s like a pet project.” Nakamura mused, seeming a little _too_ pleased with himself as he tinkered with Kane’s leg. “Entertaining.”

 

Kane’s shoulders drooped visibly.

 

“Kane, where do you live?” You asked, sharper than you intended. A plan was starting to take shape in your brain.

 

“…Nowhere.” Kane continued to stare at his lap.

 

“Don’t waste your time. I keep saying he needs to come work for me, told him he could live back here like you did.” Shinsuke said, sounding wounded. “He refuses!”

 

“Mr. Nakamura, no offense, but you _just_ said he was like a pet project. That’s not exactly something that would encourage _me_ to stick around.” You grimaced.

 

“And she’s hit the nail on the head.” Kane grumbled, propping his chin up with his hand as Nakamura carried on straightening a piston. “You’re great for a fix, Shinsuke. But your bedside manner is shit.”

 

“You’ll see someday.” Shinsuke huffed, going for his best _offended_ tone while he smeared a fresh layer of grease on the newly-repaired piston. “Gaskets are too loose. Need to order ones that fit.”

 

“The old ones have worked this long. I don’t have the money to justify that. They’ll hold a little longer.”

 

“If you keep running into-”

 

“There’s no helping that.” Kane interrupted the other man, sounding weary. “I want to leave.”

 

“No one like you leaves this city.” Nakamura murmured, almost like he was talking to himself.

 

“I’m _going_ to leave.” Kane said stubbornly.

 

“If you were solar, I’d say go ahead. But you’re _not_. What happens if you run out somewhere? What happens if you break?” Nakamura shook his head. “Too dangerous.”

 

“I rust. I break. I slow down. That’s how it is.” Kane shifted uneasily on the counter. “I just…just _once_ , I want to go past the city limits.” He shrugged. “Clawing my way out of the sewers took years. I don’t expect it to happen overnight. All I can do is weather the storm.”

 

“Come stay with me!” You burst out before you could stop yourself. Both men jumped, seeming to have forgotten that you were standing there.

 

“What?” Kane asked in confusion. Nakamura just appeared intrigued.

 

“C-Come…stay with me? My complex is on the outskirts. You…you can see past the city limits from my windows.” You swallowed hard but pressed on doggedly, “You’ll be safer once you’re inside, anyway. We all look out for each other. If something happens, you’ll have backup.”

 

“You don’t know what you’re getting into. There’s a reason I don’t live anywhere.” The larger man said. You would have been convinced, aside from the way his fists clenched on his thighs.

 

“Look. You need someplace to be where those black and purple jerks don’t have free rein. And I’m on the outskirts, so close you can see the trees.” You sang.

 

Kane’s head jerked up, the LED flickering and then almost blinding you. “You…trees?”

 

“Yeah. _Trees_.” You said smugly.

 

“You’re that close to-”

 

“Yep.”

 

“I’ll at least walk you home. So you’re safe.” Kane said finally. “They’ve been watching me. They’ll know you were feeding me. Going to Mick’s for food tends to cause trouble later.”

 

Your brow furrowed. _Trouble?_

 

“It’s a _soup kitchen_ , you’d think that would be neutral ground.” Nakamura said, his tone peeved while he screwed the plating back into place.

 

“Oh, it is. But sooner or later you have to leave.” Kane eased down off the counter, gingerly testing his weight on his leg. “Alright. Let’s get moving before the night really sets in.”

 

…

 

Kane didn’t walk _with_ you so much as tail you. You appreciated the thought, but having him lurk like Michael Myers wasn’t doing your nerves any favors.

 

You eventually turned around in the middle of the sidewalk and started towards him, vaguely amused by the way he back-peddled. “No, stop, knock it off.” You scolded, finally catching his sleeve. “Look, I get what you’re trying to do, but I promise we’re safe. Look at how well-lit the street is!”

 

“I’m sorry. I don’t want you getting hurt is all.”

 

“Shush. If they’re going to come after me I’d rather you were close by, instead of back a block whistling fucking Dixie.” You reasoned, boldly putting your arm through the crook of his elbow and tugging him up to walk beside you. “Look, it’s like we’re camouflaged now. We look totally normal.”

 

“I look like a homeless person and you look like a mechanic.”

 

“Which is _pretty_ normal for this city.”

 

Kane constantly kept scanning your surroundings, head and shoulders twitching at every sound. “I don’t normally walk this close to the streetlights. Too dangerous.” He admitted after a minute had gone by. “I can't see well in bright light.”

 

“Hey, we’re almost there. It’s going to be fine.” You promised quietly. A battered sedan drove by, the driver shouting something and launching a can out the window. Kane just about jumped out of his skin at that and you latched down on his arm to keep him from bolting. “ _Easy_ , it’s okay. Just one of the local drunks.” You soothed, feeling him trembling even through his layers of clothing. “I’m right here. And that’s my building right there. I’ll make you some tea if you come inside.” You bargained, barely having to wait a second before Kane was nodding violently. “Okay. Do you need a second or are you alright to keep walking?”

 

“I…I’m okay.” He mumbled. “Sorry.”

 

“You don’t need to apologize!” You protested, punching in your code for the outside door. “Pull it shut behind you when you come in, sometimes it sticks.” You added, chuckling a little when Kane hastily yanked the door shut and then tested his weight against it to make sure it was fully closed. “It’s kind of a hike to my apartment, but I think it’s worth it.”

 

Kane silently followed you up the flights of stairs, going totally still behind you when you came across the kids of your neighbors sitting in the stairwell.

 

“Hey guys! Where’s Mom and Dad?” You asked curiously, noting with a sinking feeling that they both still had their backpacks from school on.

 

The older child shrugged. “Mom’s working, late shift. Dunno’ where Dad is.” The younger one stayed put on the stairs, uninterested in the whole situation.

 

“Okay…” You drew the word out. “One second.” You said to Kane, who pressed himself against the wall so you could go back down to the previous landing. “’Ey yo, Akam!” You shouted, hammering on their door. “Rezar! You guys home?”

 

“Woman, you trying to wake the _building?_ ” Akam sounded grumpy even through the door. You heard deadbolts slide and the door opened, revealing a tattooed young man built like a tank on the opposite side. “ _Yes_ , neighbor?” He asked sarcastically.

 

You hooked your thumb over your shoulder. “Duty calls.”

 

“Oh no, how long have you guys been out there?” Akam asked worriedly, his irritation seemingly forgotten as he beckoned the two kids down the stairs. “Mama working late again?”

 

“We didn’t want to bug you, Daddy says we shouldn’t.” The younger child said, rubbing his eyes.

 

“Hey, I already told you li’l bro, you’re more than welcome in our home. All you gotta’ do is knock. You guys hungry? Rezar is making dinner.” Akam gave you a worried look after he ushered the two children inside. “Dad’s at Hustle again?”

 

“He’s not here, at any rate.” You said softly. “If you can’t take them overnight, bring them either to me or Zayn and Owens. I have a friend staying over but I don’t mind if I need to have a few more guests.” You smiled up at Akam when you heard Rezar greet the kids. “Thank you.”

 

“It’s cool. Rezar has a late shift, but I’ll be up when their mama gets home. I wish their dad would just give ‘em a key though.” Akam grunted, raising an eyebrow. “ _Friend_ , huh?”

 

“Yep.” You replied cheerily, refusing to be ruffled by his inquisitive tone. “Have a good night, Akam. You too, Rezar!”

 

“I’m gonna’ kick their dad’s butt!” Rezar hollered in farewell, making you laugh and shake your head.

 

“Sorry about that.” You apologized to Kane, who just nodded and shifted his weight so you could squeeze past him again in the narrow stairwell. “They’re good kids. They don’t deserve a dad who doesn’t look after them.” You grumbled, unhooking your keys from your belt and unlocking your door. “Welcome to my humble abode.” You made a grand, sweeping gesture with your hand that took in the entirety of your meager apartment. “Are you still hungry? You kinda’ bolted those sandwiches earlier. Can I take your coat?”

 

“No.” Kane muttered, clutching the beaten fabric a little closer to his body. “Too cold without it.” He must have noticed your incredulous look, because he sighed heavily and then said, “It’s warmer in the Underground. Much, _much_ warmer.”

 

“Gotcha’.” You replied slowly.

 

“I can’t…regulate my temperature well.”

 

“ _Oh_ , okay. Do you want some tea first? Or is a hot shower better?” You offered.

 

“God, I haven’t had a shower in…in a while.” Kane murmured, sounding wistful. “Rinse my face and hair at Mick’s, usually. Only so much of me that I can wash in an industrial sink.”

 

“Okay yeah, so a shower. And then some tea. And then bed. I’ll make up the sofa for you, alright?”

 

“I _can’t_ stay here.” Kane protested.

 

“I think you can, man. Pretty sure. All you have to do is say yes. Look, I’ve got some bigger clothes, and my sweatshirts are all pretty baggy. I must have _something_ that’ll fit you.” You were halfway across the room when you finished speaking, making a beeline for your closet. “I have like, _bins_ of clothing, I _will_ find something for you to wear. Hang tight.”

 

“I don’t understand you.” You could hear the suspicion in his voice. “Why help _me?_ ”

 

“Because you need it?” You replied, sticking your head back out of the closet to give him a serious look.

 

“You’re alone in your apartment with a stranger. You _invited_ a strange man into your apartment. You live alone.” Kane pointed out, stating the obvious. The unspoken question was loud and clear, though.

 

_Are you insane or too naïve to know better?_

 

“I have two guys who I'm pretty sure are a _literal_ SWAT team living downstairs. _Somehow_ , I get the feeling they might throw down for me if things go south.” You said lightly, shaking the wrinkles out of an oversized hooded sweatshirt. “Here, this should fit. I’ll keep looking for pants.”

 

Kane simply stood there while you searched, holding the sweatshirt tightly. “No one has ever done this for me.” He finally murmured. “There’s been people like Nakamura that want to unbolt me, rummage around in my insides. Not…not offering me a place to stay because they can, but because they want something from me.” He shook his head. “Think I’ve talked more to you than I’ve talked to anyone else in my life.”

 

“Good! That means it’s working.” You stuck your head back out of the closet, wiggling your eyebrows at him. “Soon I’ll have you picking up the trash from the whole building!”

 

“Not funny.” He said flatly while you snickered to yourself. “I helped because you needed help, and I was usually there anyway going through that dumpster for parts.”

 

“I know, I’m only kidding. I really do appreciate the help, honestly. You’re super strong!” You praised, smiling when he cleared his throat and looked away. “Okay, here’s some pajama pants. They _should_ fit? Socks, I have to…” You started digging through your dresser, trying to find a pair of your winter socks. “Ah, here we are. Alright, go go! Kill the bar of soap, I have plenty, and the towels are in the skinny cupboard.” You pointed towards your tiny bathroom. “Tell me when you’re getting out, I’ll put the hot water on then for tea.”

 

“This is too much.” Kane protested, and you wondered for a second whether you were going to have to wrestle him into the shower. “I…I mean, all I did was move a couple of things.” His grip tightened on the bundle of clothes in his arms. “You gave me food already, I shouldn’t even-”

 

“Oh my _God_ , be noble some other time, okay? Right now, you need to shower.” You interrupted what promised to be a long-winded speech, patting his leg. “You smell like grease and burnt rubber, _go_.”

 

You puttered around in the kitchen while he got washed up, putting your clean dishes away and spooning out a generous dollop of peanut butter to enjoy in solitude.

 

“I’ll start the water for your tea, okay?” You called after the shower turned off.

 

…

 

“Alright.”

 

_He almost didn’t answer, too busy staring at himself in the mirror. His freshly-washed hair hung limp around his face, poorly concealing the area where his right eye_ _**should** _ _be. The LED still made clicking noises whenever he moved it, but he’d gotten used to that. Gotten used to the way it would blur for a minute as he shifted his attention._

 

_Anything was better than how it had been before. The blunt stab of pain when his eye had been violently removed, Vader standing over him triumphantly while he writhed on the ground in agony. Sharp throbbing in the empty socket whenever he moved his left eye. No, it was better this way. He had been broken, burned. It was better with less feeling._

 

_He sighed, running a hand over his hair and pulling it back. The metal of his body shone through the battered skin of his face in numerous places, gleaming a sickly brick red under the harsh light._

 

_**This is a bad idea.** _

 

_There had been a bandanna in the sweatshirt. He clumsily tied it over his eye and then pulled the hood up. It wasn’t nearly as deep as his other hood, making him grimace at how visible his face was. Especially in the bright light of the bathroom._

 

_The sweatshirt was a little too small as well, sleeves riding up on his forearms and exposing more of his scarred hide. She had already seen his hand, though, so he guessed maybe that was okay. Kane took a few deep breaths. Breathing was one of the few things that made him still feel like a human. Whether he actually_ _**was** _ _one or not was something for late-night pondering._

 

_With a bravery he didn't own, Kane opened the bathroom door and stepped gingerly back into the main area of the apartment._

 

_She was pouring steaming water into a mug on the kitchen counter, making a noise to acknowledge him when he settled carefully into a chair at a kitchen table that rivaled his body for the coveted title of 'most battered object in the room'. She turned around and he was confused at her_ _**lack** _ _of flinch, her non-hesitation when he reached out with a hand that still didn't work quite right. Her fingers brushed his as she passed him the mug, and he would have sworn in some crazy part of him that she waited a little longer than she needed to before releasing the ceramic._

 

“Feel better?” _She asked, smiling at him._

 

_Something in his chest hitched violently. Kane had to take a minute, gulping some of the tea in a gamble for composure._ “I do, thank you.” _He said, trying for calm, collected._ _ **Fake it 'til you make it.**_

 

“If you want, you can wash your clothes in the tub and we can hang them to dry in the bathroom? Or if you're willing to risk my wardrobe for a little longer I usually do laundry on Tuesdays.”

 

_Kane shook his head_. “I'm sure some of my things would go to pieces in a regular washing machine.” _He admitted._ “If I can steal your tub for a while, I'd appreciate it.”

 

“Do you need gloves? I have some long ones for washing dishes.” _She nodded down at his hand and Kane clenched his fist on reflex._ “Don't know how damp you can get.”

 

“I'm watertight. For the most part.” _He winced. There_ _ **was**_ _a patch of rust that kept creeping back up his leg, but he wasn't exactly keen on getting sandblasted again. The parts of him that were still human tissue had a bit of a grievance with particulate irritations_. “Thank you.”

 

_She ended up falling asleep at the kitchen table while he washed his clothes, her own mug of tea half-finished at her elbow._

 

_Kane stood over her for what felt like ages, his hands tucked into the pockets of his loaned pajama pants._ _**I could snap your neck.** _ _He shook his head, irritated with the Underground still winding through his skull._

 

_Kill or be killed. Take or suffer longer._

 

“ _It never stops, Kane_.” The Deadman had nodded up at the ceiling of the tunnel. Despite addressing him, he all but ignored his monstrous creation screaming in pain on the table. “ _They do the same thing up top. More subtle, which I think is worse. There's honesty in ugliness. But you would know, wouldn't you?_ ”

 

_Kane flinched at the memory of the electricity coursing through his body, stepping back from her sleeping form. He barely trusted himself_ _**without** _ _his brother's voice in his head._

 

…

 

You didn’t expect him to still be there when you woke up but he was, his massive form curled up in the bathtub. The bathroom was still humid and steamy due to the poor ventilation in your complex, which you would suppose explained his location if he really _couldn’t_ regulate his temperature properly.

 

You let him sleep, leaving a note on the table with your spare key in case he needed to go somewhere.

 

When you got to work, Nakamura was all over you like a bad suit. “ _Well?!_ ” He exploded the second you walked in the door. “What happened? Tell me _everything_.”

 

“It’s impolite to gossip.” You sniped back at him, “And don’t forget that you have to present your sketches to Mr. Helmsley by noon!” Shinsuke was part designer, part business owner, _all_ absentminded artist. After he’d cost Strong Style a few negotiations due to forgetting about them, you took it upon yourself to _remind_ him.

 

Your coworker, Jason Jordan, was the son of an Olympian and suffered from a complex of _legendary_ proportions. He spent most of his shifts stocking the shelves and pointedly ignoring customers, as well as the growing pile of cardboard and miscellaneous trash that he would create in the process of stocking. It was his ritual to leave early and let you clean up the mess. You wondered sometimes why Shinsuke kept him on, but Jason _was_ strong enough to lift the things that needed to be lifted. He just had the attitude of a sulky teen.

 

“ _What_ are you all wound up about, boss?” Jason sighed from his spot sorting small boxes behind the counter.

 

“ _This_ one, coaxing _my_ metal man into her apartment!” Nakamura huffed, “ _And_ holding all the details hostage!”

 

You couldn’t help a laugh at his indignation. “Yours? I didn’t see your name on him, boss.”

 

“That’s _irrelevant_.” Shinsuke sputtered.

 

…

 

At the end of the day Kane surprised you by showing up to walk you home, wearing his old clothes. “No kids in the stairwell this time, right?” You asked worriedly, sighing in relief when he shook his head. “Okay, good. What did you do today?”

 

“Slept. Not used to being up during the day.” He mumbled. “Woke up around sundown, saw the trees.” His voice sounded raw with longing. “So green.”

 

You turned his words over in your mind, his tone tugging at your heartstrings. “You want some supper?” You threaded your arm through the crook of his elbow again. “I know a few places.”

 

“Can’t go inside restaurants.”

 

“Takeout it is! How do you feel about noodles?”

 

“ _Why_ are you doing this?” He asked instead. “I’m so confused. Normally people are easy for me to read.”

 

“I know what it’s like to be in your shoes, man! Sometimes you just need the right person to take a gamble on you.” You thought fondly of Shinsuke curtaining off a corner of the back room as a temporary living space for you when you’d come to answer his job listing. “I’m helping because I want to. I promise there’s no evil, underhanded motives when it comes to me.”

 

“That’s strange.” Kane said bluntly, making you roll your eyes.

 

“ _You’re_ strange.”

 

“Yes.” Kane agreed instantly.

 

You lightly shoved his shoulder. “Stop that, I’m only kidding. I doubt you’re any stranger than the rest of us.”

 

“I beg to differ.”

 

Later that evening you marveled at how small he made the couch in your apartment look, his hulking frame dwarfing the furniture while he stubbornly tried to eat his noodles with chopsticks.

 

“Hey, I can get you a fork if you want?” You offered after you'd watched him struggle for a few minutes. You didn't want to offend him by giving him one right off the bat, but at this rate he might starve.

 

“ _No_. You can do it. I know I can.” Kane grunted, making a noise of disappointment when the noodles slipped free again.

 

“Yeah, and I also have _years_ of takeout experience.” You reached out, touching his hand hesitantly and then, emboldened by the fact that he let you do that much, you moved his fingers to grip the chopsticks a little differently. It felt like there was a sticking motion to adjust his digits, as though he had nothing to pad his joints. “Try it now.”

 

“Alright.” It took a few more attempts, but he finally managed to snag a cluster of noodles and hurriedly shove them into his mouth.

 

“Yeah!” You cheered, catching the barest glimpse of a smile as he chewed. “Here, have some of mine.” You deftly picked up a tangle of your own noodles and aimed them at the void of his hood. He tugged the hood back a fraction, revealing a square jaw. Faint scars pulled at the skin beneath his stubble. You realized you were staring after a second and you blushed when Kane leaned forward to eat the noodles.

 

“My turn?” He asked hopefully after he swallowed, chasing after a single water chestnut in the nest of his noodles. “You're taking this thing, I don't know what it is.”

 

“Try it! They're crunchy.”

 

“It...tastes like nothing.”

 

“Yeah, but it's _crunchy!_ ” You sang, grinning at him.

 

“You're so strange.”

 

…

 

_Strange_ was apparently your new normal. It didn't take long for you to adjust to your... _roommate_ , though you worried about him whacking his head on the doorjamb with alarming regularity. Sometimes Kane would absently crack his knuckles and the muffled screech of metal on metal would set your teeth on edge. You wanted to ask whether it hurt or not, but you also didn't want to be rude.

 

He would walk you home from work, showing up promptly at seven thirty to help you deal with the trash before you could clock out. Nakamura usually left well before six, and on the off chance that he was still around when Kane got there, the tall man would briefly humor him before falling stubbornly silent.

 

“ _I was regular once_.” Kane had said quietly one night. It was raining and as the two of you walked home, you couldn't help but notice the way steam rose off his jacket when the rain hit it. “ _Regular enough, anyway._ ”

 

“ _What happened?_ ”

 

“ _Jealousy. Pride._ ” His fists had clenched at his sides, joints making an audible _click_. “ _Arson_.”

 

You didn't get much more than Shinsuke in that respect, but you knew better than to harass him about it. Obviously it was something that had caused him grief in the past and it was hardly fair of you to expect him to rip himself apart to satisfy your curiosity.

 

Tonight, though, he was late.

 

You waited on the steps for almost an hour after you were done with your shift, worriedly checking your watch over and over. You tried to tell yourself that everything was fine. Maybe he overslept. Maybe your neighbor's kids had been left in the stairwell again. You finally got to your feet, straightening out your heavy work overalls and starting off on the long walk.

 

By the time you reached your complex you were jogging, your worry compounded when you found the door to the outside slightly ajar. Upon opening the inside door, you heard the sound of heavy footsteps on the stairs. Akam’s voice rang out from overhead, “ _The fuck do you think you’re doing?!_ ”

 

You lunged for the stairs, taking them two at a time. “Akam? Rezar!” You yelled, “What’s going on?” You didn’t get a verbal response, but you heard glass break with a sudden _smash!_ A scuffle had clearly ensued, and you hoped and prayed that Kane wasn’t in the middle of it.

 

An Acolyte slumped on the landing gave you pause, and when you went to hop over the body the man grabbed your ankle, tripping you and halting your rush up the stairs. You thrashed your leg, trying to get away from the man’s death grip. _Acolytes_ _ **always**_ _have knives!_ This was _not_ how you had planned on dying! You wriggled and squirmed desperately, every panicky motion just seeming to drag you _closer_ to the Acolyte instead of further away.

 

“ _Help!_ ” You screamed, trying to grip the floor, the wall, _anything!_ Pain sliced across the back of your calf and you cried out, kicking and flailing as the Acolyte forced you to his chest with the sheer power of his grip. The knife shimmered red in the light, so close to your throat--

 

_Why is it so hot?_

 

The Acolyte burst into flames.

 

That high-pitched noise rang in your ears. The air sizzled and popped loudly but the fire didn’t touch you, and the Acolyte dissolved into ash in seconds. You shoved yourself away from the pile of dust, your hand over your mouth. Flames curled around you, _a barrier_ , and then they died off. The floor wasn’t even scorched.

 

Kane stood at the foot of the stairs, his hood thrown back and his hand stretched out towards you. The fact that you were seeing his face for the first time in the unforgiving light of the stairwell wasn’t even a thought that crossed your mind. He looked _terrified_ , scared beyond belief. “ _Are you alright?_ ” His voice was ragged, like he'd been shouting.

 

You shook your head silently, holding your leg. Tears streamed down your cheeks and you blindly continued to back away from the remains of the Acolyte until your back hit the wall.

 

“Jesus Christ.” Kane's own legs seemed to be having trouble as he dropped heavily to his knees beside you, gathering you into his arms. “It’s okay. It’ll be okay.” He muttered, staggering back to his feet after a second with you in his grip. “Just a cut. I didn’t think I would get to you in time. He was going to slit your throat, oh my God.” You buried your face in his shoulder, hysterical sobs shaking your body.

 

“Hey, what happened down there?” Rezar hollered from the next floor up. “The rest of ‘em _decided_ the window was the better option.”

 

…

 

“She’s hurt.” _Kane said thickly, his steps on the stairs slow and careful._ “Knife.”

 

_The scene replayed over and over in his mind, her desperately trying to get away and the Acolyte clawing at her, that grin on his face, eyes locked with Kane the whole time. He was too late, too late, he would never get there before the damage was done. He hadn't felt anything this strongly since he'd been brought back online. Emotions were nothing but lines of binary, electricity in his battered brain._

 

_The fire answered Kane's call sluggishly; it had never been as responsive as his half-brother's lightning and he was **still** almost too late, his panic fanning the flames to the point where the guy just… **dissolved**. _

 

_In his frantic rush he wasn’t sure whether he had burnt her as well. Fear stopped up his throat for a breathless second until the flames burned out. He couldn’t help the way that he froze when he saw her crying, his hand still outstretched and his mind screaming **hood face she can see everything!** _

 

_He arrived at her door, spotting Akam already sweeping up the broken glass from the window. Kane clutched her a little closer to his chest, searching for an acceptable surface to lay her on so he could look at her leg._

 

“Here man, set her down here.” _Rezar patted the clean counter, murmuring something to her. She shook her head, clinging tighter to Kane._ “Sweetheart, we need to check that steel bite. Gotta’ let him go so we can fix it.”

 

_Kane was touched by the way Rezar said_ _ **we**_ _._ “I’m right here. I won’t leave.” _He said quietly, trying to reassure her. She finally loosened her death grip on his neck, wiping her face off with his sweatshirt._

 

“I wasn’t crying.” _Her voice was so small._

 

“No, obviously not.” _Akam agreed, raising an eyebrow._ “You’re all puffy in the face because you’re allergic to knife wounds.”

 

“Put me down, I have to go kick his ass.”

 

“You’re **staying** on the counter. I need to make sure you’re alright.” _Kane rasped._ “ **Sit**.” _She obliged silently, letting him pull up the cuff of her work overalls until he could clearly see the damage that had been done. He thanked God that it looked worse than it was._

 

“Washcloth?” _Rezar asked quietly._

 

“Yeah. You’re going to be alright. Just sit still.” _Kane pulled a chair over from the table, settling her leg into his hands._ “Eyes on me, don’t look at it.” _He ordered, seeing her steal glances at the wound._ “Eyes on me.”

 

_Her eyes raised, locking with his and then widening. She had obviously been too distraught to notice his lack of hood out in the stairway. Kane shifted nervously, waiting for her to start screaming._ “You were burned?” _She asked, leaning in a little closer._

 

_Kane blinked._ “Uh.”

 

“Your face…and that light is **actually** your eye?”

 

“It’s a decent substitute. You’re um, taking this pretty well.” _Kane said, utterly bewildered. Granted, Akam and Rezar hadn’t exactly wasted time gawking at him when they opened their apartment door and saw him taking on four Acolytes alone. But he had expected her to recoil. Freak out._

 

“That's incredible. I...I wasn't sure, never really could see.” _Her hand reached to touch him, then at the last second she pulled back. Disappointment settled like a rock in his stomach._ _ **Why**_ _he would be disappointed about her not touching him was anyone's guess._ “Sorry, I know you're not...something to be examined.” _She said awkwardly._ “Didn't mean to be rude.”

 

“It's alright.”

 

_She at least kept still while he cleaned her cut and then carefully bandaged the area. It wasn't deep enough to need stitches, but it was enough to make him promise himself that he would watch it like a hawk so it didn't get infected. Rezar and Akam offered to stay overnight and she waved off their worry. A swell of pride warmed Kane from the inside when she gestured up at him and said she would be fine._

 

_He settled back into a chair later on in the evening, a blanket wrapped securely around his shoulders as he prepared for a sleepless night of keeping watch in front of the door. He had been having more and more trouble sleeping during the day as of late, his body finally seeming to understand that most normal people apparently slept while he was at his most active._

 

“Kane?” _She called from her bedroom, her voice soft._

 

_He got to his feet and moved to go lean against the doorframe where she could see him._ “Yes?”

 

“Can you...can you sleep in here tonight?”

 

“I wasn't planning on sleeping.” _Kane replied with a shrug, yawning a second later._

 

_His breath caught in his throat when she fumbled with the blankets nervously._ “At least hold me for a little bit, then?” _She asked all in a rush._ “I'm still...” _She made a noise._ “Wound up inside.”

 

“I don't know if I...my, uh, sometimes my hand locks up.” _Kane admitted, incredibly embarrassed_. “I'll keep my hands to myself?”

 

“That's fine. M' sorry.”

 

“It's alright.” _She tucked herself into his side when he laid down stiffly, laying her head on his chest. After a second of hesitation, Kane wrapped his arm around her and carefully rested his fist on her shoulder._ “Don't want to pinch you, it closes like a bear trap.”

 

“Thank you.” _She murmured, her nose burrowed into the space just beneath his ear._

 

_Kane swallowed hard, listening to her breathing even out as the minutes ticked by. He **really** ought to leave the bed. He needed to stand watch. **Five more minutes** , he promised himself. He would get up in five minutes... _

 

She was curled up with her back to his chest, _wriggling_ her body enticingly. Her voice, husky with sleep, caressed his senses while she asked him to do the unthinkable, rousing parts of him that he'd thought had been dead for good. Her backside pressed to his cock and Kane couldn't help his groan.

 

Her breasts fit perfectly in his hands. He relished the soft moan she gave him, her fingers dragging hungrily at his hair. “ _Fuck me_.” She demanded again...

 

…

 

Kane rolled his hips against your ass and you weren't able to resist pushing back instinctively as you woke up, getting a sleepy groan in reply that made your stomach drop out. One large hand closed down on your hip, his thumb resting on the waistband of your pajama shorts. “Kane...” You murmured, laying your hand on top of his own. He jerked awake, his whole body going rigid. “You okay?”

 

“Oh.” He tried to let you go, but you held onto his hand. “Fell asleep, wasn't going to.”

 

“It's okay.” You snuggled against him, the hard line of his cock slotting into the small of your back. “Is this okay?” You weren't sure what level of touch he was actually _comfortable_ with, after all, your limits were different from his.

 

“Um.” Kane relaxed slightly behind you, exhaling hard. “How's your leg?” The bandage was catching on his shin, you could feel it every time he moved.

 

“Put your leg between mine, maybe?” You suggested, suddenly _very_ awake when his comparatively huge thigh easily parted your legs. _Oh hi_. “That's better.” You squeaked, hoping that he hadn't felt the way your hips twitched down.

 

“You're warm.” He sounded worried.

 

“Yeah, I get pretty hot when I sleep.”

 

“I get colder if I'm not moving.” He murmured. You could have sworn his hold on you tightened. “I dream sometimes. Don't think I'm supposed to.”

 

“What do you dream about?”

 

“Where I've been. My brother.” Kane shrugged. “Bits and pieces. Thought he took most of that out of me when he did this.” In the stillness of the room, you could actually hear the click of bearings in his wrist when he moved his fingers. “Wasn't always like this.”

 

“Kane, that thing earlier...with the fire. Was that actually you? Was it real? Or am I going crazy?” You asked hesitantly.

 

“I have limited... _control?_ I guess you could call it that?” Kane rested his forehead on your shoulder. “It's been ages since I did it. Was almost too late.”

 

“Why didn't I get burned?”

 

“I told you. Control.”

 

“It was so hot, though. Like standing next to a radiator.” You were still trying to wrap your head around the fact that flames molten enough to burn a man to ash had just felt like the average too-close space heater to you.

 

“Yes. It was real fire.” Kane said slowly, like he was talking to a child. “Fire is hot.”

 

“You ass, you know what I mean.”

 

“I haven't done much practicing. It only got out of hand once. Brother said no more.” He said, his fingers abruptly clamping down on your hip like a vise. “ _Shit_ , sorry, sorry, hang on.” He grunted, “Don't move, I don't want to hurt you. I'll get it off.” He struggled for a second, reaching underneath you so he could pry at his clenched fingers. “Damn it, let _go_.” You accidentally whimpered and Kane immediately stopped. “Are you alright? I can tear the ligaments in my wrist if-”

 

“No no I'm okay, sorry. I like. Um. I like this.” You confessed, covering your face. “I like being held tight.”

 

“I'm not _holding_ you, I'm crushing you.” Kane protested, still battling with his locked hand. His motions worked your body down on his thigh and you gasped. “I'm so sorry, just give me a second.” He apologized.

 

“Kane wait-” You panted, squirming desperately. His grip was so tight, his thigh warm and solid beneath you. His knee angled up, rubbing his leg against your pubic mound. “ _Oh_ please, please please-” You rambled softly, barely aware that the words were coming out of your mouth. If he didn't stop--

 

“You _like_ this?” Kane breathed in your ear, sounding confused as he finally seemed to realize what was happening to you. “I don't understand.”

 

“Feels good.” You replied breathlessly.

 

“That's my _leg_.” He pointed out, shifting his weight so his thigh pressed up against you harder. Your mouth opened in a soundless cry and you felt his muscles tighten. “I don't understand. You're not supposed to be like this. You're not even supposed to let me _touch_ you.” Kane seemed to have forgotten about his problematic hand. “Everyone else treats me the way they're supposed to but you just...I don't understand.” His tone dipped to a lower register. “How...how good does it feel?”

 

“ _Amazing_.” You sighed, and his free hand cupped your neck.

 

“You like this?” He asked again, groaning when you nodded.

 

You were all but riding his thigh at this point, hips rocking back and forth to create the friction you needed so dearly. Without any warning his locked hand suddenly released and flew back, narrowly missing your shoulder and meeting his face with a solid _clang!_ You jolted, immediately stopping and fumbling to roll over. “Oh my God, are you okay?!” You asked frantically, finally managing to get onto your stomach so you could see him.

 

“ _Ow_.” Kane growled, holding his chin. “What are the odds?” You pressed a kiss to his hand, then nudged it out of the way and kissed the abraded skin. He was staring at your hip, and you risked a look down. Fingerprints were bruised into the stripe of skin not covered by your shorts. “Fuck.”

 

“Hey, it's okay.” You tried to reassure him, a hot tremor of need rolling over you at the sight of the purple marks.

 

“I hurt you.” He said bleakly.

 

“No.”

 

“What the hell do you mean, ' _no_ '? Are you blind?” He asked, his thumb timidly grazing one of the bruises. “I could have _broken_ you. I'm so stupid.”

 

You shook your head, cupping his face. “I like the marks.” You admitted shyly. “I like being held tight and close, like I'm something important.” Kane made a noise of disbelief in his throat. “I like _you_.”

 

“God, there's no way.”

 

“It's true!” You insisted, bumping your forehead against his. “I like you holding me tight. I trust you. You must like me too, unless you cuddle anyone in bed.”

 

“I don't let just _any_ pretty girl grind on my thigh, if that's what you're saying.”

 

“I'm saying that whatever you _think_ , you're wrong. I'm not scared of you.”

 

“You don't know what I can do to people.” Kane grabbed your chin clumsily and kissed you hard. “You don't know what you're getting into.” He groaned, sounding like he was trying to convince himself.

 

“I don't believe you.” You murmured. “I think you've done this before and you're scared of being hurt again.” You stretched out lazily beside him, wincing when your leg caught on the blankets. “So you're trying to be all macho about it.”

 

...

 

_Kane opened his mouth, and then closed it after a second._ “ **Look**.” _He said finally._ “You're...I could hurt you. I could **legitimately** hurt you. I don't mean bruises.” _He opened and closed his hand, flexing his stiff fingers._ “If I shut down on your wrist...your **neck**.”

 

“I can be careful if you are.” _She was dangerous. Brave. Not giving him up without a fight. No one had ever fought for him. His eyes darted to the bandage wrapped securely around her calf and he rolled over on top of her, propping himself up on his arms._

 

“It's just going to get worse. They'll keep coming.” _She had to know that this was a terrible idea. An_ _ **awful**_ _mistake._

 

“I guess you'd better teach me how to defend myself better then, huh?” _She smiled._ “Seeing as I'm planning on sticking around for a while.”

 

“I can do that.” _Kane kissed her slowly this time, feeling the quiver of breath in her chest._ “You really want me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

**_A deal with a demon_** _._ _Kane shook his head, pressing his mouth to her jaw, her throat._ “I'll keep you safe.”

 

“And I'll keep **you** safe.”

 

“When I saw you there, heard you screaming for help, I thought that...look, electrical impulses are difficult to sort out. I usually don't **feel**. It's been a very long time.” _Kane tried to explain without having to go into the gory details._ “I was scared.” _He peeled her shorts off her body, taking care around the bandage. She wasn't wearing any panties, a detail that made his head spin. His long hair fell in his face, dragging over her bare stomach when he shoved her shirt up out of the way._ “I thought I was going to watch you die. The only person in the world who ever showed me kindness for the sake of it and I thought...”

 

_Her fingers tugged his sweatpants down, grazing over the skin of his thighs. Kane huffed out a breath, thrusting his cock up into her waiting palm._ “You kept me safe.” _She murmured, her body hot beneath his hands._

 

“You made me remember what **feeling** was.” _Kane replied, his voice cracking when she teased the head of his cock._ “I'll be faster next time.”

 

…

 

You brushed his cock back and forth over your pussy lips, listening to how his breathing hitched every time you moved. “You really want me?” You asked, echoing his earlier words.

 

“More than I've wanted anything in my whole _life_.” He answered desperately, precome dribbling onto your fingers. “I know I don't deserve you. Doesn't stop me from wanting.” You guided his cock to prod your entrance, loving the way he froze. “Oh _God_ , fuck, you're so warm.” Kane hung his head, slowly penetrating you. “ _Fuck_ -”

 

“You have me. So fuck me like you mean it.” You whispered in his ear, making him clench his jaw and grunt in acknowledgment.

 

His fingers dug into the sheets at your shoulders. “You're ahead of me in the game, you know.” He growled. “I think you were about to come earlier, weren't you? Before I tried to bust my own mouth.”

 

“I was.” You bit your lip and he ducked his head to tug at your lip with his teeth, pinning your hips to the bed with his own. His cock throbbed inside you, fucking you open until every thrust ached sweetly in the pit of your belly.

 

You slipped a hand down between your bodies, his pace jerking to a stop when he felt your fingers. “Too much?” He rasped, eyes trained on your face.

 

“More.” You sighed, leaning up to kiss him again.

 

Kane buried his face in your neck, hips resuming their rough motion while you rubbed your clit. “This better than riding my thigh?” He chuckled breathlessly. “Didn't know that was a thing.”

 

“Only works on someone like you.” You panted. “Everyone else is a lost cause.” Your eyes half-lidded as you found the right spot, your fingers working in tandem with Kane's efforts to get you to come. His hand tapped the bruises on your hip, sending shudders of pleasure through your body before he pressed down harder, making you see stars.

 

“ _Come for me_.” Kane closed his eyes as you writhed and bucked underneath him, crying out against his shoulder. “Yes, fuck, yes, _fuck_.” He pulled away, moaning while he stroked himself to completion on your stomach. “Yes.” He gasped, looking up and seeing you watching him, your chest still heaving for breath. “God, you are just...” He shook his head. “Wow.”

 

“Yeah? I think that's a resounding endorsement.” You smiled, tugging him down for another kiss. “I was thinking, tomorrow...we should take a field trip.”

 

“Oh? To where?” Kane asked curiously, propping himself up on his elbow beside you.

 

“There's a bus line that goes to a shopping plaza outside the city, but from there...” You trailed off, grinning when his eyes widened in realization.

 

He silently wrapped you up in a tight embrace, cupping the back of your head and cradling you close.

 

“I figured that might pique your interest.”

 


End file.
